The present invention relates to drip irrigation emitters, and, more particularly, to compact cylindrical-type drip irrigation emitters.
Drip irrigation is a particularly efficient method of irrigating, particularly in arid environments. Water is slowly applied directly to the soil, enabling the water to be quickly absorbed, whereby losses due to evaporation or to run off are reduced. Drip irrigation systems may be utilized to irrigate a particular area around a plant. This further reduces water consumption and also reduces weed growth.
Market forces are continually demanding improved performance and improved cost efficiencies for drip irrigation systems. While a plethora of drip emitter types and species have been developed to meet various needs of the consumer, the present inventor has recognized a need for further improving the cost efficiency of cylindrical drip irrigation emitters.